


Partial To The Maple Candy

by Fannibalistic



Category: Barkskins (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Dessert & Sweets, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Native American/First Nations Cultures, Short One Shot, Winter, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Set before the events of the book and TV show, Yvon and Hamish have a short break from Company work for the festive season.
Relationships: Hamish Goames & Yvon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 12 Days of Barkskins





	Partial To The Maple Candy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm posting this a couple of days early for the 12 Days Of Barkskins on Tumblr, because I've never done a fic for a challenge before and I actually finished it on time and couldn't wait to post it, lol. 😅
> 
> Full disclosure, I am very white and very Welsh 😅 But after picking prompt 6 (Baking/Eating Treats) I researched sweet recipes and found this one, http://www.native-art-in-canada.com/maple-sugar-candy.html which although traditionally made in springtime, sounded perfect for the kind of fic I had in mind (and also super yummy).  
> So I hope I have everything as right and respectful as possible 💜
> 
> Enjoy, hopefully, and happy whatever you're celebrating this unusual year! 🦌🎄

“What exactly are you making?”

Hamish was leaning against the doorframe of what constituted the small kitchen area in their shared lodgings.

The hint of a smile ghosted across Yvon’s face. “You will find out when it's ready.”

Hamish smiled wryly. “And not a moment sooner?”

“Not a moment sooner.”

Hamish watched inquisitively as Yvon boiled maple sap until it formed a thick syrup that clung to the spoon he used to test it then added another ingredient.

“What is that you're adding?”

Yvon smiled again, more definitely this time, at Hamish’s persistent curiosity. 

“Deer tallow.”

“But it is some sort of sweet food?”

Yvon nodded. “A traditional recipe among the Ojibwe.” He paused glancing across at Hamish and smirking so subtly that anyone else may not have noticed but Hamish did. “We have been known to have a sweet tooth too you know.”

Hamish’s lip quivered slightly, curling up into its own small smirk. “Yes, I have not forgotten the time you devoured half of my peppermint stash in one day.”

Yvon chuckled softly as he poured the now granulated mixture into a long wooden dish and stirred and kneaded it until it became a soft sugar. He gestured for Hamish to join him and the younger man arched his brow in surprise but followed him anyway, eager to know more about the secret recipe.

“Pour it into these birch containers. When some of it is cool you can try it and the rest will be for the months to come.”

“Am I finally allowed to know what ‘ _ it’  _ is?” Hamish asked as he followed his instructions, watching Yvon’s nimble hands pour the sweet substance to make sure he was doing it right.

"Maple candy," Yvon replied, handing him another birch container. "Not the same kind of  _ pudding,”  _ he said, emphasising the very English word, “that you're used to. No pastry involved. But I think you may enjoy it.”

“It smells quite delicious.”

“Indeed it will be.”

When they finished, they moved to the small table and sat across from each other, Yvon placing one of the birch containers between them. He pulled a heavy book across the table and opened it to the page where he'd left a small leather bookmark.

Hamish sighed. “Is it not enough that I am patiently waiting for the sweets to cool, must I also endure the torture of a poetry reading?”

“What better way to pass the time

Now where was I?”

  
  


****

Some time, and many verses, later Yvon put his book down and motioned towards the birch bowl. 

“I think it may be safe to try some now.”

As usual, Hamish had enjoyed Yvon's reading, despite his initial protestations. But his eyes lit up now and he eagerly took a piece of the candy between his fingers, inhaling its syrupy, rich aroma before putting it in his mouth. 

“Mmm…” He murmured. “That is quite possibly the most delicious sweet I have ever tasted.”

The infrequent smile that Hamish so liked to see on Yvon’s face returned, turning into a small smirk as he said, “As delicious as fruit filled pastry?”

“Better.”

Yvon arched his brow, still smiling.

“Just do not tell my sister. I told her the tarte she makes is the best I have ever tasted.”

Yvon picked up the book again, turning to the page where he'd left his leather bookmark, preparing to pick up where he'd left off. “Your secret is safe with me.” 


End file.
